peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 March 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-03-15 ; Comments *A two hours 25 minute recording of a three hour show is available. Note that the first two segments of file 1 have been digitised in the wrong order. Sessions *Fall #1, recorded 1978-05-30. Session first broadcast on 15 June 1978. Available on the Sanctuary six-CD box set - The Fall: The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 . Tracklisting *'File 1' begins 01:04:32 *Ian Pooley: ‘Codes (12 inch - Chord Memory )’ Force Inc. Music Works # $ *Joyrider: ‘Said She To Me (LP - Be Special )’ Paradox Records *70 Gwen Party: ‘Scorching The Anti Christ (7 inch )’ Snape Records # $ *Lee Allen And His Band: ‘Walking With Mr Lee (Various Artists CD – Teen Beat Vol 3 )’ Ace Records # *Fall: ‘Futures And Pasts’ (Peel Session) *Guided By Voices: ‘Man Called Aerodynamics (CD – Under The Bushes Under The Stars)’ Matador *DJ Selects & GL2: 'Incognito (12 inch )’ Vicious Vinyl # $ *Six Finger Satellite: Massive Cocaine Seizure (7 inch )’ Sub Pop *''(10:30 news)'' *Smaller: ‘Stray Dogs And Bin Bags (7 inch )’ Better Records *Orbital: ‘The Box’ (CD – Single )’ Internal # £ *Ui: The Long Egg (LP – Sidelong )’ Southern Records £ *Heart Throbs: ‘She’s In Trance (LP - Cleopatra Grip )’ One Little Indian *Buccaneer: ‘Punky Brewster (7 inch)’ Main Street # *Fuzzbird: ‘True (Various Artists CD – Little White Knickers)’ 25 Records *High Flyers Featuring DJ Fade: To The Top (12 inch – Shine Your Light )’ Pure Dance Recordings # $ *Fall: ‘Industrial Estate’ (Peel Session) :(JP: ‘Are those slight cockney accents I detect in that? Ironic I don’t doubt.’) *Urusei Yatsura: ‘Kewpipes Like Watermelon (7 inch )’ Che Trading ends 2:07:02 File 1 *Tape flip, 0:00:00 on File 1 *Dreadzone: 'Little Britain Rockers Dub (Various Artists CD – Future Music CD March 1996 )' Future Music Magazine # *Hem: ‘Be Completely Full Of (7 inch )’ Fantastic Records @ *Him: ‘Sweatshop (CD – Egg )’ Southern Records # @ £ *Hum: ‘The Pod (LP – You’d Prefer An Astronaut )’ Dedicated £ :(JP: ‘Seriously creative programming there’ ‘I have looked everywhere for LPs by Ham.’) *Basic Influence: ‘Still Waters (12 inch )’ Hardleaders # @/& £ *Half Time Oranges: ‘Terry Butcher (LP – Clive Baker Set Fire To Me)’ Rutland Records *''(11:30 news)'' *Po!: 'Walking In My World (CD – Not Marked On The Ordnance Map )’ Rutland Records *Prizna: 'Barretta (12 inch )’ Kickin’ Underground Sound # & £ *Mexican Pets: ‘Subside (LP – Nobody’s Working Title)’ Blunt *Sneeze: ‘Ripped Jeans (7 inch - Sneeze )’ Elefant Records *Blue Arsed Fly: ‘Blue Arse (12 inch )’ Mosquito # & *Fall: ‘Mother-Sister!’ (Peel Session) £ :(JP: ‘Alison the producer was nine when that was recorded and I was already middle aged.’) *Tocotronic: ‘Die Welt Kann Mich Nicht Mehr Verstehen (7 inch )’ L’Age D’Or £ *Propeller: ‘Untitled (CD - Rame )’ Scratch Records # & £ *12U: ‘Euro Stomp (12 inch )’ Jolly Roger Records # & £ *''Cuts out at 01:04:32 on File 1, a minute from end of above track'' *''(30 minute gap in recording on File 1)'' *Jack Radics: Go Tell It To The Mountain (7") X-Rated Record Int. # & *Bass Cadets: Clockwork Starfish (split 12" with Land Of Nod - Bass Cadets V. The Land Of Nod) Ochre OCH 007 # & *unknown noisy £''' *Agent Provocateur: Red Tape (single) Wall Of Sound # & *Cristian Vogel: ‘Bite And Scratch (2xLP – Body Mapping )’ Tresor # & *File 1' resumes 30s from end of above track'' *Fall: ‘Rebellious Jukebox’ (Peel Session) *Jonah Dan: Meditation Rock (Horns Mix) (12") Abba Christos Tafari ACT 10 004 John admits to mistakenly playing this record the previous weekend at 33rpm, and thought it sounded good. He plays it at 45rpm tonight. Unfortunately, it appears that he may have been correct the first time around..... #21 & *Dow Jones and Industrials: ‘Can’t Stand The Midwest (Various Artists LP - Bloodstains Across The Midwest )’ Bloodstains Records £ *'Unknown': Unknown #22? & *''(JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening to this. Here’s Westwood.)'' *''Tracks marked # available on File 2 '(Dat 105) *''Tracks marked @ available on '''File 3'' *''Tracks marked & available on File 4'' *''Tracks marked $ available on File 5'' *''Tracks marked £ available on File 6'' File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-03-15 (incomplete) *2) dat_105.mp3 *3) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE277 *4) 1996-03-xx Peel Show LE278 *5) 1996-03-xx-04-xx Peel Show LE279 *6) 1996-03-xx jpblue-arsed-fly ;Length *1) 02:24:55 *2) 4:04:20 (from 2:22:29 to 3:58:08) (3:27:01 to 3:47:55 unique) *3) 1:32:50 (from 1:22:41) *4) 1:33:21 (to 52:13) *5) 1:33:34 (12:31-33:01) *6) 1:33:48 (7:44-18:41, 41:28-56:52, 1:04:52 on) (1:16:10-1:19:44 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to the taper. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. *3) Created from LE277 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 277 *4) Created from LE278 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March 1996 Lee Tape 278 *5) Created from LE279 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel March April 1996 Lee Tape 279 *6) Many thanks to Auburn Phantom. Blue Arsed Fly March 1996 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-5) Mooo *6) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Unknown Category:Isector Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Max-dat Tapes